Coleção de Drabbles de Fandons Variados: Furuba
by Lady Murder
Summary: E, de repente, fugir um do outro já era impossível. 9º - Hatori x Tohru. Para Big Bih Buh.
1. Haru x Shigure

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim.

**Aviso: **Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Hatsuharu x Shigure**

Hatsuharu encostou-se, suado, na parede. Arfava, com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso maníaco, ao ver de Shigure, que estava sentado na cama, também arfando. O sorriso do amaldiçoado pelo espírito do boi aumentou e ele avançou pela cama.

Era incrível o que alguns copos de sakê e algumas provocações podiam fazer, era o que Shigure pensava enquanto beijava o outro ferozmente.

- Não pense que não estou sóbrio, Shigure. – Hatsuharu sussurrou, logo depois mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Shigure, que sorriu.

Definitivamente, Black Haru era uma ótima companhia para passar o tempo.

**-x-**

**92 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Sim, sim, mais uma coleção XD. E uma bem quente pra começar o esse fandon, uy. Bem, espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de pedir casais e... **reviews?**


	2. Hiro x Rin

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.**

**Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**-x-**

**Presente para .Shino, que pediu o casal.**

**-x-**

**Hiro x Rin**

Rin riu enquanto Hiro olhava para baixo, completamente corado. Ele havia ido até a casa de Shigure porque Risa estava indo para lá com Haru. Só não esperava encontrar Rin somente de toalha, saindo do banho.

"Eu... er... me desculpe." Ele murmurou, envergonhado, saindo dali.

"Ei, espera." Ela disse, sorrindo. Rin aproximou-se de Hiro, curvando-se para ficar cara a cara com ele. "Então o pequeno e arrogante Hiro nunca viu uma mulher com pouca roupa antes..." Hiro nada falou, somente corou mais, porém continuou a encará-la firmemente. Rin sorriu maliciosamente antes de colar seus lábios nos dele e beijá-lo furiosamente. "Para você ganhar experiência." Ela sussurrou, afastando-se e calmamente saindo dali, deixando um atônito Hiro para trás.

**-x-**

**119 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Bem, eu tentei fazer com que não passasse de 100, mas não deu X.X. E olha que eu tentei várias vezes. Mas enfim, HiroRin! Espero que tenha gostado, Hee-chan! Eu consegui imaginar essa cena todinha. Tipo, o prazer que a Rin teria em tirar um sarro do Hiro. Enfim, espero que tenham visto da mesma forma XD.

O próximo será Haru x Hatori, porque já está feito, mas podem continaur a pedir casais 8D.

**Reviews?**


	3. Haru x Hatori

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.**

**Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

-**x-**

**Presente para Srta. Abracadabra, que pediu o casal fodástico**

**-x-**

**Hatsuharu x Hatori**

Haru estava encostado na mesa, braços cruzados. Hatori estava sentado no sofá, cenho franzido. Ambos se encaravam. Haru pensava se o que Shigure havia dito era verdade. Hatori fazia o mesmo. "Bem, vocês beberam até ficarem bêbados e, bem, Black Haru apareceu, Hatori não reclamou e... vocês passaram a noite copulando.

Não podia ser verdade. Mas o fato é que acordaram nus em uma mesma cama. Devagar, ambos aproximaram-se um do outro. Encararam-se. Cada um tentando se imaginar com o outro.

Conseguiram.

Tanto, que resolveram fazer mais uma vez. Agora sóbrios.

**-x-**

**92 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Voltando aos drabbles, hey! Hn, não gostei muito desse, mas ele já estava pronto no meu caderno e pans. Espero que gostem!

**Review? /cara-de-pau/**


	4. Hatori x Momiji

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.**

**Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

-**x-**

**Presente para Hiei-and-Shino, que pediu o casal super amor.**

**-x-**

**Hatori x Momiji**

Era estranho. Era doentio. Era _proibido_. Todo esse sentimento de proteção que Hatori tinha com Momiji era_ errado_. Porque ele sabia que aquilo era muito mais que proteção. Aquilo era desejo, aquilo era vontade, aquilo era obsessivo. Porque, de repente, ele não queria nem ao menos sair de perto de Momiji e muito menos deixar que alguém se aproximasse. Momiji era seu.

Tão seu, que era _ele _que recebia os beijos de Momiji, e não outra pessoa.

**-x-**

**77 palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais um, espero que gostem. **Reviews?**


	5. Akito x Tohru

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.**

**Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

-**x-**

**Presente para Big Bih Buh, espero que goste!**

**-x-**

**Akito x Tohru**

Akito sentiu-se sorrir por dentro ao tocar aquela mão tão macia, tão... jovem. Apertou delicadamente. E encarou aquele sorriso. O sorriso de menina. E desejou sorrir assim. Desejou mostrar tudo o que sentia assim, com um sorriso. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um curvar de lábios.

Mas Tohru entendeu. Entendeu o esforço. Entendeu a vontade. Entendeu todas as desculpas naquele pequeno curvar de lábios. E assentiu. Pensou em dizer que a culpa era dela, que ela é que invadiu a vida da outra daquele jeito. Mas não conseguiu mentir. Estava realmente perdoando Akito.

E Akito agradeceu em um abraço.

**-x-**

**100 Palavras**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ae, voltando do exílio q. Enfim, é um dos únicos casais que eu gosto com a Tohru. Se bem que esse foi mais friendship, mas que seja. _**Reviews?**_


	6. Ayame x Hiro

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.  
Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**Para Hiei-and-Shino, minha louca amada que pediu esse crazyship.**

**::**

**Ayame x Hiro**

Era um idiota, um completo idiota. Ficava lá, dizendo besteiras para quem quisesse ouvir, rindo sozinho, cortejando quem passasse pela frente. Um pervertido. Inevitavelmente, talvez por ser tão extravagante, Hiro sempre ficava observando Ayame. Todos aqueles gestos espaçosos, aquele sorriso aberto, aquela reverência forçada. Nada escapava aos olhos atentos do garoto. E sempre que ele vinha cumprimentá-lo, Hiro o analisava, enquanto em sua cabeça gritava "idiota!". Só não entendia porque suas bochechas sempre coravam quando Aya passava seus dedos por ela, antes de sair.

O pequeno Hiro ainda não entendia o amor.

_92 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Ah, vai, ficou fofinho s2.

**Reviews?**


	7. Kyo x Yuki

**Disclaimer:**Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.  
Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**Para Hiei-and-Shino, que parece ter gostos parecidos com o meu para casais.**

**::**

**Kyo x Yuki**

Era sacal, chato, começava a ficar tedioso e, principalmente, era irritante. Brigar com Kyo, disputar com Kyo, bater em Kyo, discutir com Kyo, colocar Kyo em seu lugar... tudo aquilo já estava o cansando. Às vezes, simplesmente queria gritar para que ele parasse, para que ele aprendesse de vez que nunca ganharia, para que ele parasse de ser um merda de um masoquista. E então suspirava e, para variar, descobria que nunca faria isso.

Como o próprio Kyo dizia, era apenas o ódio que os mantinham juntos.

E, para o amor, era só um pequeno passo, não é Yuki?

_99 palavras._

**::**

**N/A: **Kyo x Yuki sempre me anima e deixa meu dia mais homoafetivo s2. Espero que tenham gostado, estou arduamente tentando voltar a escrever. **Reviews?**


	8. Haru x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.  
Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, vai saber o.o', de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**Para Abracadabra, que pediu esse casal pura sedução.**

**::**

**Haru x Yuki**

Era estranho. E confuso. _Indefinível_.  
Nunca conseguiam entender realmente o que queriam. Era um querer estar perto, uma conversa agradável. Mas também era um querer apertar, um morder. Eram risos e reviradas de olho. E mãos e pés e corpo. E toque. Sempre o toque.  
E tinha Rin. Que Rin?  
Era o toque. Toque na conversa agradável. Toque na mordida no ombro. E era sempre um gostar de esconder o que pensava, apenas para ver se o outro descobria.  
E tinha Machi. Que Machi?  
Era divertido. E estranho. E confuso. Era bom.  
Era amizade. Era sexo.  
É amor?

_98 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **LOOOL, eu sei. Mas, sei lá, gostei. Mais um casal que me deixa homoafetiva –q

**Reviews?**


	9. Hatori x Tohru

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket não me pertence. Yuki sim**.  
Aviso:** Isso é uma coleção de _drabbles_ ligados ou não, de vários casais. Yaoi, Yuri, seja o que for. Não gosta, não leia.

**Para Big Bih Buh, que pediu esse casal fofinho.**

**::**

**Hatori x Tohru**

Hatori sentia cada músculo seu ficar mais tenso e tentava entender aquela reação toda. Era uma menininha, uma garota apenas, uma Tohru curiosa que pedia gentilmente para que pudesse ver seu olho cego. Ela sorriu levemente e ele franziu o cenho enquanto ela se aproximava. Afastou a mecha de cabelo que cobria seu olho e com a outra mão cobriu seu olho bom.

De repente, era só sensação. Um toque delicado e macio que ele, há muito tempo, não sentia. Os dedos pequenos dela percorriam seu olho cego e Hatori... Hatori achou que, talvez, por um segundo, pôde ver novamente.

_100 palavras_

**::**

**N/A: **Mas não é uma fofura? Não que a Tohru mereça o Hatori, né, mas eu até que gostei, haha.

**Reviews?**


End file.
